One Rainy Afternoon
by rose.darling
Summary: "I'm so bored," she moaned propping herself against the windowsill. -   "We can start making out anytime you want, Heather," Cody smirked from where he was sitting on the couch in the common room.


Wow, a Cody/Heather story. Perhaps the first one on this site. It's mostly fluff, but has a rather serious note. And I've decided to leave it at that. No more continuations.

* * *

Heather testily looked outside the window at the pouring rain. All she could make out was the emerald green Canadian forest. Chris had taken them to a cabin in the middle of nowhere to wait until Total Drama Action was over.

"I'm so bored," she moaned propping herself against the windowsill.

"We can start making out anytime you want, Heather," Cody smirked from where he was sitting on the couch in the common room.

"Dream on, geek," she barked and twirled on her heels trying to make out the road outside.

"Suit yourself, but it might take them a while to get back."

"How exactly did you get locked up in the common room?" she asked.

"You know me," he shrugged. "Always a gentleman; I held the door for the ladies and then Chef tugged onto to it and didn't hear me," he scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot," she grumbled.

"Why, Heather, I didn't know you liked talking dirty," he winked.

"Freak," she forced her eyes in one last attempt to make out a bus or a silhouette.

"Whatever turns you on, babe," Cody casually said before turning back to his Nintendo.

She felt like banging her head against the wall for being a complete idiot and ending up locked in the same room with the mayor of geek town.

You couldn't really blame her. She didn't particularly like her roommates. Katie and Sadie's shrieking almost numbed her hearing senses once or twice and it annoyed her that most of the time they were off in their own land. They also had control over the remote, or better said, Justin Beiber had control over it. Last night she couldn't stand their synchronized snoring any longer, so she took her blanket and slept on the couch.

The following day, she woke up to Cody's curious blue eyes checking her out. He also jovially informed her that they were locked in until the others came back from grocery shopping for the week. She heard her stomach growl. That reminded her of another problem.

"I hear that you're hungry," Cody got up.

"No, I'm not," she quickly replied.

"Let me see if there's some leftover food," he checked out the fridge and the cupboards. "Ah, there's some microwave popcorn. We can also watch a film" he smiled.

"I'd rather die," Heather sternly said.

"Why don't you go pick one out?" Cody said while programming the microwave.

Heather was trained to cope with brainless idiots who did everything she asked them to do, but she wasn't quite sure about Cody. He seemed to be genuinely nice and that always threw her back. She decided to play along to see how far she could get.

"These DVDs are all bull," she commented. "Stupid horror films starring Chris, Chris and Chris."

He laughed. "I take it that you're not a big fan of his acting?"

"I'm not a big fan of people. Period," she bit back.

"I wonder why I thought otherwise?" he smirked.

"Aren't we sarcastic," she sneered.

"You know it," he winked and fell down while he tried casually leaning against the counter.

Heather couldn't help but laugh which left him speechless.

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could laugh," he said still starring at her. "You're really cute when you do it. You should try it more often."

"Cute is not what I'm aiming for!" she threw a pillow in his direction.

"Hey, may I remind you that I am your food provider?"

"Like I'd eat that," she frowned at the buttery popcorn.

"Suit yourself," he popped on in his mouth.

He ungracefully flopped on the couch next to her.

"Who said you could sit here?" she asked.

"I wasn't asking for permission in case you haven't noticed."

She was taken a bit aback. She carefully studied him as he casually chewed on his popcorn while resting his head against his hands. She wrinkled her nose. She still couldn't figure him out.

"So, Cody," she started.

"Yes, Heather,?"

"What's your deal?"

"My deal?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she smirked. "You can tell me, 'cause I'm not buying into this nice guy bit."

"Heather, Heather," he shook his head. "When is anyone ever going to get that I really am a genuinely nice person?"

"You have got to be kidding me," she frowned.

"No, I'm not," he smiled. "I guess that you can say that my only ulterior motive would be my desperate desire to be accepted."

Heather stared at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good, because I just gave to perfect excuse to humiliate me and you didn't take it first hand. I thought your head hurt or something," he laughed.

She punched him in the arm.

"You're a feisty little one," he laughed. "But that's how I love' em."

"Isn't it, you know, tiring to be nice all the time?" she asked.

"Ah, well, I'd like you to be in my shoes for a moment. Then you'll understand," he chewed on his popcorn. "For you it's easy to act like a jerk to be accepted. I chose the hard way around."

"Well this was weird," she looked in the other direction.

"Yeah, I just showed you my soft side in hopes that you'll be all impressed and wrap me in your arms and eventually realize the cool guy that I am," he answered.

"It's going to take more than that to impress me, pipsqueak," she growled.

"I'll try crying next time."

A moment of silence passed by them. How Cody managed to be nice and keep his cool was beyond her. Although it pained her to admit it, he had something quite special going on.

"Okay, your turn now," he smiled softly blinking his puppy dog eyes.

"What?"

"Well, since it's confession time, why don't you tell me why you are so bitter all the time?"

"Because life's tough so why should I be happy all the time?"

"Hate to break it to you, but if you keep thinking that way, then you'll never actually going to be happy. Plus, if you keep frowning like an old lady twenty four out of seven, you're going to wrinkle."

"Well, people are cruel so I see no motive why I should be otherwise," she defended herself.

"People are insecure," he smiled. "That's why they choose to act cruel. I believe that being cheerful and all that think pink bullshit is a symbol of confidence. That's just me, though."

She frowned at her shoes. She never felt so exposed and what scared her the most was that he was exploring her soul with too much simplicity. She continued listening to her thoughts. The only noise in the background was the fierce tapping of rain against the window.

She peered over her shoulder and saw that Cody was resting his head against his arms. His eyes were closed.

"Hey, Cody?" she whispered.

"Yes, Heather?"

"Are you really happy?" she asked

A smug smile crept on his cheeks. "Yes."

She continued to stare at him with her dark eyes wide open. He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. He flinched as his hear skipped a beat. His eyes widened. He gulped. He thought that he could almost hear her own heart, but then again it could as well be his thudding louder and louder.

"Are we going to like make out now?" he asked.

"Idiot!" she gave him a fist over the head.

"Hey-" he wanted to complain, but just then they heard a key in the door.

Heather quickly turned and did something completely spontaneous and irrational. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran. Cody's cheeks were now one hundred times redder. For a moment he thought he would faint.

"She likes me," he whispered. "She really likes me!" he yelled to Noah who was now currently reading a book on the couch.


End file.
